


Birthday Surprises

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-12
Updated: 2002-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is getting ready to celebrate her fifteenth birthday. A freak storm is about to change everyone's plans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Dawn Summers involuntarily shivered as another large streak of lightning flashed outside of the window. Then, with a worried sigh, she looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It was already eight o'clock, and the others had promised to be there by no later than seven o'clock.

"I guess that the storm's made it pretty difficult for them to get here."

With one more look out the window, she quietly turned around and walked towards the living room. Her footsteps seemed to echo through the empty house, each one bringing memories of the past. Dawn took a shaky breath as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Even though she knew they weren't real, she could almost see - and hear - her mother and sister around her.

If she looked hard enough, she could almost see Joyce standing at the bottom of the stairs, yelling at Buffy to hurry up. And if she listened hard enough, she could almost hear her sister's voice answering with a typical sarcastic remark. Dawn shivered slightly as an icy breeze seemed to suddenly go flying past her. A single tear streamed down her face before she continued walking towards the living room.

As soon as she got there, a weak smile came to her face. The lights in the room were shining brightly, and everything seemed to be much more lifelike than the rest of the house. The pictures of Buffy and her mother seemed to be watching her, making sure that she was safe.

The young girl looked around the room once again before walking over to the couch and dropping down on it. As soon as the others got there, the party was ready to begin. Her birthday cake was sitting on the small table in the middle of the room, and the presents that Willow and Tara had for her were already sitting on the floor beside the couch. The only thing missing was the Scoobies.

"And my family," Dawn whispered quietly.

*

Willow looked out the window of the Magic Box, a slightly worried look on her face. The wind had picked up yet again, and it had increased in power. Even some of the cars that were still parked along the street outside were shaking from it strength.

The red-haired witch let out a worried sigh as she turned around to face the rest of the Scooby Gang. Xander, Tara, and Giles were all seated around the table in the middle of the room, their faces mirror images of her own. The only person who didn't seem bothered was Anya, who was counting the money in the cash register for the fourth time that night.

"It looks like we won't be going anywhere tonight."

At her words, everyone but Anya sank down into their chair with a dejected look on their face. The ex-demon merely looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, does that mean that I spent money to help pay for Dawn's birthday cake for no reason?"

Xander quickly shot his girlfriend a look. She merely shrugged and went back to counting her money. He quietly let out a sigh before pulling himself to his feet.

"I guess that we should probably call Dawn and let her know that she's gonna be spending her birthday by herself."

***

Dawn started as the phone suddenly started ringing. With a hopeful look in her eyes, she jumped up from the couch and dashed towards the phone in the hall. She grabbed the phone and quickly put it up to her face. Barely even stopping to take a breath, she answered it with a hurried, "Hello? Oh, hi Tara."

The hopeful look in her eyes slowly started to fade as she listened to what the blonde witch had to say.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that the storm was why you guys weren't here yet. No, you guys shouldn't try to go out in that mess. Don't worry, I can stay home alone for one night. It's okay, really... I really don't mind if we have my party later. Yeah, I'm sure... Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow too. Yeah, bye."

She quietly put the phone back on its hook before choking back a sob. She let her eyes wander over to one of the pictures of her, Buffy, and their mom.

"Some way to celebrate my second real birthday, huh? Both of you are dead, and none of the guys can make it here."

Dawn's eyes slowly started filling with tears, but the sound of someone yelling out on the front porch drew her attention away from her misery. With a curious look on her face, she hurried to the front door and opened it just a crack. As soon as she who was standing there, however, she flung it open.

Spike was standing right outside, his hair looking unnaturally flat as the heavy rain plastered it to his head. He was holding his duster over his head with one hand - using it as a shield against the pouring rain - while he held what looked like some sort of a package in his other hand. He gave her a grin as he dashed in the door, bringing in a few gallons of water with him.

Dawn quickly shut the door, never taking her eyes of the vampire that was standing in front of her, dripping water all over the floor. After a moment, he let out an irritated sigh.

"Well, are you going to get me a bloody towel?"

The teen gave him a look before shrugging her shoulders. Her face slowly broke into a grin as she pushed past him and headed for the bathroom.

"No, I don't think that I will. You can go and get your own."

The vampire gave a good-natured groan before laying the package on a nearby table and throwing his duster over a chair. By the time that he had done that, Dawn had returned with several towels. She threw them at him and smiled, her eyes slowly moving towards the package that he had just laid down.

Spike followed her gaze as he slowly dried some of the water off of him. He gave her a cocky grin before leaning down and pulling his soaked shoes off.

"Oh, so I risk my life to get here for your birthday, and all you care about is your present."

Dawn looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. She slowly walked over and gave him a hug, must to the vampire's surprise. As soon as her arms wrapped around him, Spike instinctively tightened up just a little. After a moment though, he slowly relaxed. The teenager slowly pulled away from him and gave another weak smile.

"If only one person could have made it here, I'm glad that it's you."

They both stood still for a moment, neither of them sure of exactly what to say. After a moment though, Spike gave her another one of his cocky grins.

"Well, if you don't want that present..."

Dawn squealed quietly before grabbing the package. She shot him a look before glancing towards the living room.

"All of the party stuff is in there... I guess that we can go on and have a little party by ourselves - as soon as you dry off a little."

The vampire looked down at his soaked clothes before looking up with an amused look on his face. With a quick grin, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it over the same chair as his duster. Dawn's eyes widened just a little as she looked at him shirtless, but after a moment of staring she merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess that you can't get much drier than that."

The two of them shared a smile before turning towards the living room. Neither of them got very far, however, before the lights in the house flickered and then went out completely. For a minute there was silence in the house, but after a second or two a loud crash echoed through the room.

*

Spike gently pressed Dawn's leg, trying to ignore the look in her eyes that pleaded for him to stop. After a moment, he let out a quiet sigh. "Well, good news 'Lil Bit - your leg isn't broken. It looks like you might have a sprain though."

Dawn moaned quietly before sinking into her chair. The candles that Spike had lit a few minutes earlier seemed to shine an eerie glow on everything, making the pain in her leg seem to be even greater. "God, this is such a great birthday. Mom's dead, Buffy's dead, the only person who's here is you."

A few tears trickled down her face as she looked away from Spike. The vampire stood there quietly for a moment, unsure of exactly what to do. After listening to Dawn's quiet sobs though, he slowly sank down to his knees and looked her in the eyes. She tried to look away, but he gently reached out and pulled her head back up. "Nibblet."

Dawn looked at him with teary eyes for a second, silently begging him to do something. The vampire let out a quiet sigh before slowly wrapping his arms around her and letting the young girl sob into his chest.

*

Willow fiddled with the key to the door, trying to get it to open. After a moment though, she let out a sigh and handed it to her lover. Tara smiled gently before carefully placing the key into the lock and turning, causing the door to open instantly. Xander quietly gave a whistle, shooting her an appreciative look. He quickly stopped, however, as soon as Willow and Anya glared at him.

Giles let out a weary sigh before carefully pushing past them into the house. He looked around for a moment before heading towards the living room. As soon as he got there, however, he stopped for a moment and stared.

The two witches walked up behind him, whispering quietly between themselves. As soon as they saw the scene in front of them though, they paused and shared a gentle smile. Xander and Anya slowly came up behind them, both of them stopping just like the other three. Anya merely shrugged and turned back to her boyfriend. Xander was still staring at the living room with a shocked look on his face. "What the--"

He was quickly cut off by both Willow's and Tara's hands, which were quickly placed over his mouth. They both glared at him for a moment before he quietly sighed in defeat. Shooting him one more look, they slowly pulled their hands off of his mouth and turned their gazes back to the scene in the living room.

Spike was slouched down on the living room couch with Dawn curled up next to him - her head laying on his lap. His right arm was gently draped over her shoulder... and they all saw the fading tear stains that were still quite vivid on her face.


End file.
